Malerion
Tier: '''High 1-A |''' |0 |''' 'High 1-A+++ '(its ∞++++++++++++++++++++++++and higher in tiering) | 0 As The Creator (more ∞+++++++++++++++and higher)| ∞ MUGEN (∞++++++++++++++++and highter ) '''Name: Kuze Hibike (Anime), Kageyama Hiro (Manga), The Shining One Jack, Jim, Grim Reaper, Death, Mister Death Zeus, Jupiter Malekith Witch King of Naggaroth Malerion Malekith the Eternity King Hades Thanos Devil Victor Von Doom, Doctor Doom, The Master, Rabum Alal AKA The Great Destroyer, God Emperor. Origin: Shin Megami Tensei : Devil Survivor 2 Break Record Warhammer 40K FB Bloodborne Dark Souls Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Titan Olympian god, Elf, the son of Cronus and Rhea, human, Higher-Dimensional Being Warp God High School Student Being the highest Phoenix King Prince of Ulthran, order Cosmic Entity, Warp Entity, Scientist, Sorcerer Outer God, Meta Being, Et'Ada The Creator, the God of Death Alien New God Being the highest order, Writer Age: 18 '''(biologically) Out of the concept of time (technically) Affiliation: Council of the Gods '''Power and Abilities: Immortality (type 5 3 4)Demon Summoning, soul suck, necromancy, absorb unprotected dimensions into his own, Death Manipulation, Super-genius intellect, superhuman speed, power armor, magical skills, incredible willpower, vast knowledge of hand to hand combat techniques, mind control, able to create illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning hordes of demonic creatures, resistant to telepathy Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Fire manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation, curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, his attacks can bypass durability, invulnerability, Reality warping, resistance to time-space manipulation; probability manipulation, can take away one of the enemy's skill/power/technique after having defeated them (He did this to take away Canopus's Four Prime Factor) Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, energy blasts, can tame and summon monsters to fight by his side, energy projection (via Deadly Fury), can resist, absorb, nullify, or reflect all attacks except for Earth, guns, and Almighty (non-elemental) magic, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation (via Gaea Rage), healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass durability.| All previous abilities, Fate Manipulation, Probability manipulation, Conceptual manipulation, Timeline manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present). Nigh-omnipresent, nigh-omniscience Elemental magic, Healing magic, Almighty Magic, Demon Summoning Intangibility, immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, time manipulation, mind attack, causality manipulation Intangibility, immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, time manipulation, mind attack, his existence is a schrödinger's box regeneration (high-godly) (Immortality Type 3 4) (Immortality type 5 ) can make curses, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence. Acausality, CAN KILL ANYONE Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (type 3 4 5), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation Shape Shifting, Maddness Manipulation, Ilusion Casting, Telepathy, Immortality, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence. can revive himself as much as he wants Intangibility, immortality, telepathy, telekenisis, possession, reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, time manipulation, mind attack, causality manipulation mind attack, his existance is a schrödinger's box soul manipulation, Intangibility, incredible strength of will (completely bendable) Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortali Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation, Vector Manipulation dimensional and multiverse travel, teleportation, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks, conceptual resistance, conceptual being,Omnipotence; Omniscience; Omnipresence Any which he himself will etc Attack Potency: ('no limits can destroy or create all fiction and real world infinity times with single thought ) '.''High Hyperverse level+' ('exists beyond dimensional space'). '''controls absolutely all forms of death, is able to kill anything,' (Ignore strength.)|''' High 'Hyperverse Level+ and higher'( exists beyond dimensional space.) (Ignore strength.) vastly superior to characters of 0 and higher level' ignores the strength (CHIM.)'| True Infinity|More''' Speed:Omnipresent, '''| '''omnipresence '''beyond infinitly more than Omnipresent and higher' beyond infinitly more and higher |beyond infinitly more than and higher '|More' ( can make yourself even more quickly (that does not mean)' Lifting Strength:'' 'Irrelevant'' '''Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: ''( Absolute Immortality means absolute immortality)High Hyperverse level+''|'' High '''Hyperverse Level+ and higher (' indestructible essence,)'because CHIM will die only when he wants '| t''rue Infinity|More '''Stamina: Limitless (survived in post nuclear demon apocalypse alone)walked through the fire of Asuryan twice( able to fight gain powerful attacks, while continuing to fight, can exist without a heart| Range: '''High '''Hyperverse Level+ ||High Hyperverse level+ and higher Endless | True Infinity|More Standard Equipment * Destroyer: Jim forged this blade itself as a powerful symbol of its determination to the people of lime at the root of the high elves. He bewitched so to steal the magic of the enemy, and so became fatal for hundreds of heroes and magicians of all the races of the world, and especially the High Elves. * Midnight Armour: the armor made out of solid iron meteorite, mined in the mines of Naggaroth, and covered with runes that protect the Witch King of weapons of ordinary mortals. * Witching Shield: This shield affixed to the fleece that collects magical energy, and then it brings down on the enemy. * Iron Crown: according to legend, a magical relic older than themselves elves and is a powerful source of magical power. * Claw of Khaine':' This gauntlet is able to rip off the skin of opponents and smash their skulls. * Seraphon: Dragon * The Akashic Record * Asuryath: Magic Sword * His various swords and guns, his Gauntlet. * His custom suit of power armor, which increases his speed, strength, and durability greatly, it has many computers to track, detect, and attack targets and defend, its AI is near-sapient level and only obeys Jim, powered by a black hole generator, can generate incredibly powerful force-fields (capable of resisting attacks from cosmic beings to an extent), equipped with many weapons such as laser, repulsor beams (similar to Iron Man's), missiles, grenades, neural scramblers, electrical shocks, electric blasts, allows him to survive in space and underwater for prolonged periods by recycling his bodily products (ew), telepathic and telekinesis jammers, magical defenses, self-destruct device, advanced sensors that can scan on all electromagnetic and cosmic frequencies and enhance his own senses by many times, teleportation device, magnetism/electromagnetic manipulation, self-regeneration, remote control, invisibility device, hologram projectors, dimensional manipulation (portals and such), time manipulation (time travel, temporal stasis ray, etc.) nanotechnology, technopathy/hacking, power absorbing device, a device that disables mutant powers, and many others * two different Infinity Gauntlets from two different universes. and two Cocmic Cub * COMP ( can summon demons can build a pocket universes can materialize items from them like robots spaceships multiverse move and communication time travel * Scythe, Sometimes the Necromonicom * His lighting bolts, several swords * Guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, etc * Excalibur - has a unique sword Excalibur. With it, he becomes virtually invulnerable, and one hit him able to split the ground for kilometers. * His cell phone * Any that he can think of * Heart of the Universe * Ultimate Nullifier Intelligence: Super-Genius and also a brilliant tactician and strategist (Omniscient) | Omniscience'|More' Notable Attacks/Techniques * Wind Ulgu( Lore of ShadowGray wind magic, ethereal embodiment of a sense of being lost and confused. He - disorientation and natural deceptiveness. This is the truth, the changed dense fog, that sense of mystery that comes with the morning haze. USU - confusion and mystification. It is a riddle, a dilemma and paradox.Althoughhe is considered one of the Winds of Magic, Ulgu more like a thick,impenetrable fog, creeping along the ground and causing a feeling of distrust and confusion in ordinary people who pass through it. USU is attracted by natural fog and haze of our mortal world, andrelies on the icy silence in the air, hiding all the smoky shadows.Masters Ulgu or gray magicians as they are often called, are mostly magicians who specialize in those spells that govern perception and emotions. Their forces, although significant, is not very well show themselves in front of ordinary people, as their all their spells - the secret, illusory, confusing, and often lead to an invisible death.There are those who despise the gray magic, and said it was meaningless and are not being currently use, but I, in turn, would like to show them that I Ultuana Islands on the coast - a show of force Ulgu.How many of our greatest navigators broke on the ever changing island rocks and how much intrusion into the realm Ultuana, whether raiders from cruel Norsk, or one of the ambitious lords of our great empire, were stopped without loss by the elves, just to thank me Island? * Ovoid Mind Transfer: This is a mental ability (not magic) learned from the alien Ovoid race. By simply making eye contact with another being, he can transfer his consciousness into their body, displacing their original consciousness into his body. The transfer is instant once initiated, and can be performed even when Malekith has no equipment and is nearly dead. * New God - Malerion is a new god. All new gods inhabit a higher dimension with respect to the 3-dimensional universe, also called the "fourth world". Any new God can easily create universes conventional 3-dimensional infinite multiverse exists within bubbles on New Genesis, which can easily be destroyed, and there are the New Gods, which is immensely superior to those who can kill the bubbles. Even a simple fall in New God from this "fourth world" in 3-D, is fraught with the destruction of the entire multiverse of infinite * Immortality - New Gods can not be destroyed by conventional methods, even the attacks of such creatures as the spectrum in their own four-dimensional world, it does not cause absolutely no harm. They instantly restored as if nothing had happened. * Resistance - every new gods have powerful base resists to most types of influences, such as - mental manipulation (absolute and complete ignore), the manipulation of reality, etc. * The enormous size - 4-dimensional world has its own laws of reality, space and time. The lowest growth of the gods here in tens of meters, while the highest * Avatar - if necessary, Malerion creates his projection, which is strong enough, that would be easy to overcome any one * growth in the tens of thousands of kilometers, and the universes of the multiverse, and then no larger than the smallest of the gods. However, the transition to the normal 3-dimensional reality through the Boom Tube, their strength and the growth of internally converted multiplying and dividing by the infinite (that would be 3-dimensional reality is not destroyed), while the reverse transition from the 3-D in the higher dimensions New Gods, the common man is microscopic compared to the new growth in God a couple of meters. * Abstract existence - New Gods and even exceed people around in an immense amount of time, even so, are not what any individual. They are not the essence and not a physical being, it is a collection of ideas / metaphysical concept. Each of them is determined by the total set of their ideas, they do not kill, do not wipe, do not seal without otretkonit. They live as long as people think and perceive themselves. . * Teleportation - is able to move yourself and others anywhere in other dimensions and in other universes * Resize - Malerion can control its size, mass and density as you like, changing its height and appearance * Heat Vision: Fires a beam of heat hotter than the sun from his own eyes which is capable of starting up stars, and even sealing holes within reality. * Super Breath: Can move stars and planets with it. * Ice breath: Can freeze planets and stars alike. * Omnipresence - Malerion can be everywhere at once, in all the universes, on the metaphysical plane. * Almost - omnipotence - Lucifer is capable of manipulate any external force for any effect he desires. He is probably one of the most powerful beings ever existed * Immortality - he is immortal, the concept of death is not applicable to it in any form. Endless Death also has no power over him. * Magic - Jim has a very high level of magic. In his teachers were such prominent magicians like Morgan le Fay and Dr. Strange. Later Jim Morgan exceeded and surpassed such a powerful magician, as the Doctor Voodoo (which at that time was a great magician). With the help of magic he can achieve different effects, be it magical blasts, appeals, magical shields, teleportation, traveling between dimensions, portals or time travel (the enemy is able to send in time, and to do so that he will not return back). * Demons can Summon every demon in existence and beings like Metatron directly in combat * Magic Dawn - School of Magic, measures inherited from the times of the Dawn Era. Allows pre-arranged by the rituals affect reality like Et'Ada. Removing someone (something) is not just out of the world, but most of the structures are possible. Dragon Break (time to destabilize the status of non-linearity). Create, change and destruction Et'Ada. * Omnipotence' : the ability to do anything. * '''Omniscience' '': the ability to see and know everything forever. * 'Omnipresence' ':' ''exists simultaneously everywhere and at all times. * God of Warp is the essence of birth due to deaths due Warp. However, due to the paradoxical nature of the warp, the gods of chaos There have always been, and never at the same time. Warp measurement is lacking any space-time structure and free from causality. There is no place for the laws of physics and common sense. * regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, * Mifopeya' ''- the process of formation and change of reality under the influence of faith or beliefs of a large enough population Nirn (people or believers). And when the myths or beliefs change, so does the reality described in these myths. The three main properties mifopei: # If in something believes sufficiently large number of deaths, it could become a reality. Therefore heretics persecuted. # If something was real, and it is widely believed that it is impossible to determine exactly what the cause of it, and that - a consequence. Therefore, even the history of the past can be changed. # If there are multiple versions of the common justification of anything contradictory, it is quite possible that they are both correct. Therefore, equally valid, and the myths and science. CHIM ''- ''King ''. " The realization that reality is a lie and sleep, and the ability to change the dream. We should be afraid of a zero sum. It may lead to the awakening divinity, and all sleep konets.Kak process delicious apotheosis, when the time is bent inward and outward in the "form, which is always new." Those who are able to achieve this state, called "CHIM", experiencing an indescribable feeling of divinity and become free from the limitations of the world's eggs. Simply put, the state of Cima provides an exemption from all the known laws of the divine worlds. This return''to the first panel, Anu-pad ', where stasis and change to create opportunities.'' * have broken the world with his left hand - he said - but in the right hand I have his chance to crush me. Love is controlled only by my will. " * 'Interrupt-Zero Amounts' - is able to ignore the multiplication of zero by the deity. * 'Zero-Sum' - directs the discontent of the deity at the enemy. * Fixed warrior never gets tired. ''He cuts sleep holes in the middle of battle, to regain your strength .. * Save your strength intact at this stage - so let there that can be called a permanent entity. Make a ''love protection horizon. * ... I stepped into the ''non-spatial gap '', making lethal interactions and non-material information map of all minds ever known - an event developed by the likeness of the divine spark * His death - only the projection back to the world of awakening. * Et'Ada - Being higher dimensions, is the essence of infinite size and weight, as well as the infinite dimension within ourselves. Under the weight of the physical appearance of the god steps mortal plane, and even the timeless continuity of existence becomes unstable. For an existing three-dimensional world in general does not seem impossible for a mortal to see Lord of the Void. * Lord of the Underworld - powerful magical entity beyond all human logic and understanding, endowed with the status of one of the three strongest of the gods of Olympus and possessing infinite power. * Outer God - the status of the powerful cosmic entity from the external emptiness beyond space and time, matter and energy, possibilities and impossibilities, measurement and causality, light and darkness, transience and eternity, creation and destruction, the existence or nonexistence. Other gods have immense powers that make them virtually omnipotent. * '''Death: Death itself can liberate the soul or spirit of a living being but generally leaves this task to the various beings of the afterlife, such as the Valkyries, Hela, or Doorman. Because Death is the embodiment of all death, every lost soul belongs to it, so the agent of passage is irrelevant. Death can also reverse that passage and return a being to life, but that rarely happens. Death itself cannot die, since it is not truly alive; the basic laws of the universe would have to change to erase death. * Immortality Stated that Warp gods - absolute immortality (omnipotents perplexed, they in frustration, the planet will be the destruction, the universe will die, all things will be lost in time, all creation is on the eternal cycle ... but Warp gods will not die ... never die ... ) survived after the explosion world Tree ... ( they so strong that it will never can not be ''defeated ''. ''They just ''a loud neigh ''over any attacks) * '''Power Cosmic: '(Omnipotence ) Unlimited ability to manipulate reality, time, space, matter, energy, or magic for any purpose. It * Manager - the status of Malerion as the control over All * Contact with the mind - coming into contact with the mind gets god monstrous knowledge of reality and reaches a zero-sum. * Dragons - eternal, immortal, immutable and inexorable. They are not born and do not hatch from eggs. They do not mate and produce offspring. So far, no one showed dragon eggs or young dragon. Although they are not born, dragons still can die Name of the dragon is always composed of three syllables. * Dragons are not susceptible to all kinds of illusions * Time for them is only the river on which they * Beat the sword: one stroke of his sword killed 12 universes + * The existence beyond the boundaries of time: there Jim abroad temporarily * The power of life and death - a set of skills, based on the absolute control of the soul, both your own and others', in all its forms and manifestations. * Writer Rules over fiction and real world He is an absolute force. All that he would write and wish to immediately fulfilled, he calls this the power of imagination. Nuff Said * Eraser - erases anything within fiction and real world . Nuff Said. Hassle-free way to erase any the drawn characters. * Teleportation - the ability to move freely between the real world and fiction. * Shehai - Yaba ointment ihadzhito to-Sura. The release of the sword of the spirit. Ansu-Gurleht capable of using his sword to break the laws of reality (to cut the atom kill God, etc.). Feats: Key':'| Earth 616 | Warp God | The Creator|MUGEN Note Work in progress.........